Together
by Suuki-chan
Summary: I want us to be ... together.


**Together**

--------

**Fandom: **GALS!

**Pairing: **Aya x Rei

**Summary:** I want us to be … **_together_**.

**Disclaimer: **I suppose even _attempting_ to tell you that my other birth name is Fuji Mihona is pointless isn't it?

**--------**

**#1** **– Melt**

Her warm and empathetic eyes glisten, and as she reaches out to clutch the bottom of his sleeve – only in the rarest moments where Rei seeks comfort – his entire being melts at the mere stroke of her fingers.

**#2** – **King**

Rei despises moments like these. The atmosphere is thick and intense, sending shivers up Rei's spine, and the silence is unbearable enough to make the boy anxious. However, as Aya breaks out of her flurry of numerous strategies and checkmates his father once again, Rei continuously discovers admiration toward the ever kingly girl.

**#3** – **Hug**

All the frustration, agony, and coldness washes away just by being in his arms that only opens for her.

**#4** – **Moment**

The moment he saw her tears of happiness – _joy for something __**he**__ did_ – he knew instantly, right then and there as he leaned towards her… that he was in love.

**#5** – **Sleep**

The day Rei taught Aya the constellations was the first night the two spent together. Hand in hand, on the picnic blanket, in the field of fresh grass underneath the starry sky, the two slumbered, each star winking above.

**#6** – **Patience**

Rei groaned with impatience at his stubborn grandfather, but the image of Aya sobbing herself to sleep on his shoulder made him stop, and with an exasperated sigh, he fluffed up his grandpa's pillows, and fetching him a peach yogurt, Rei lulled to sleep, along with his grandfather.

**#7** – **Blush**

"His name is Otochi!" Aya cheerfully introduces as the little tabby cat meows – _Damn, why did she have to be so cute?_

**#8** – **Seek**

Whether it was the stress of schoolwork overpowering the workaholic girl or the loneliness that crept into Aya's heart when the house was frighteningly empty, Aya would always find the blessedness and serenity she seeks to smile in the sketches created by _his _own hands.

**#9** – **Faith**

The only person Rei will undividedly and wholly entrust Aya's happiness is God, for he knows that He is the only one Aya loves more than Rei himself.

**#10** – **Duck**

Rei's favorite sketch of all, that he drew, was of Aya dipping her feet in the crystal blue pond, splashing and chatting with the surrounding curious ducks.

**#11** – **Song**

She sings, not for herself, but for her dearest friends, and Rei swears that that makes her voice even more beautiful than it already was.

**#12** – **Hands**

Aya smiled as Rei scooped up a baby white and black – spotted bunny into his hands, both peering at each other with equal nosiness, and her heart became tender – _Those hands can caress the most fragile of things, giving nothing but __**protection.**_

**#13** – **Child**

Rei repeatedly scolds her for her stupidity and clumsiness as he dabs her scrape marks with ointment – "Whoclimbs a 15 feet tree just to get a balloon?" - and Aya giggles over her ticklish spots, replacing her winces of pain with laughter, and continues chewing on the coffee ice cream the little boy's mother bought as gratitude for rescuing her son's balloon. – _She can be such a child sometimes._

**#14** - **Routine**

It was a routine. Every horror movie the two watched, that Rei wished to see, a comedy with caramel popcorn followed afterwards, with Aya giggling away all her fears.

**#15** – **Jealousy**

Daichi Kurasawa annoyed him beyond no ends. The only reason why he didn't strangle the baseball player was… he made Aya laugh.

**#16** – **Limitless**

"I always bring Otohata down. I can never do anything for him." - "Miyu thinks that how much you love Otohata is what really counts." -If that was true, then Aya Hoshino could do all extraordinary and magical things, because her love for Rei was limitless.

**#17** – **Second**

"It's always her, isn't it Otohata?" –_Rei's eyes shot up to meet hers, only to find no trace of malice, only… kindness._

**#18** – **Rescue**

He gives her a caring look as he sees her playing with the kids in the hospital, her eyes sparkling at their liveliness and playfulness. -_He will use all of his power to rescue the children from the blazing inferno. He will do whatever it takes for them to live, and run into Aya's nurturing arms._

**#19** – **Alone**

Aya's silent cries and the heartache she feels screams to be held, but the only thing his cold heart can do is pat her head – _little did he know __**that was more than enough**_

**#20** – **Claim**

Rei is afraid to show her all his scars and burns, but all she does is kiss them as he nestles her to the bed, making her his.

**#21** – **Bath**

As she scrubs his back gently while humming a loving tune, unbeknownst to the affectionate woman, Rei quietly sheds a tear, letting it fall and ripple as another simple water drop – _oh, how he missed her terribly._

**#22** – **Blue**

"The sea is so beautiful", Aya announces, welcoming the warm breeze, but as she looks at the man beside her, the shimmering ocean paled in comparison to his exquisite cobalt eyes.

**#23** – **Fairy**

On the ice, she is dancing – _all she needed was fairy wings._

**#24** – **Picture**

Her smile was brighter than anyone else's, her delight shining brighter than a star, therefore, it had to be treasured. – _She smiled softly as she snoozed, and Rei took a picture._

**#25** – **Blur**

He knew he didn't deserve something so pure, something so true – _he didn't deserve __**her**__ – _but, he was willing to take a chance and live for the girl he cherished, but she was already gone.

**#26** – **There**

Lifelessly, he sits on the bedroom floor, the guilt of losing a child to the flames heavy on his heart, until a ray of light lit up to the smell of fresh baked brownies, the sound of a romantic movie playing, and the soothing of his soul by hearing her sniffles over the sweet moments – _she did not say a single word to him, and just made herself comfortable, and he, who can never be unaware of her presence, felt the true meaning of 'home sweet home'._

**#27** – **Fortune**

Aya did not need a shooting star for wishes – _all the fortune she needed was in her pendant._

**#28** – **Future**

"How do I know you truly love me, and that you'll never leave me?" – "How can I prove it to you?" - "Marry me." – _… Yes …_

**#29 – Voice**

She was under a shady tree, drawn into the thick, fantasy book, paying no heed to the hellos and calls from her friends or even raising her head a centimeter at the roaring noise of a plane flying by. Then, "Did you wait long?" – _She looks up and shut her book. _

**#30 – Grace**

"My wish… is that you find God's grace in every mistake." – _Her words gave him courage to leap into the burning house once again.._

**#31** – **Bear**

The fellow firemen always thought that their lieutenant was known as 'Bear' due to his grizzly temper, but the Captain knew it was for the lingering affection – _**maybe more**_ _**than that **__– _to the girl who always said, despite his embarrassment, that Rei was tough like the furry animal, but just as soft and cuddly.

**#32 – Princess**

Aya slowly traced her slim fingers across the portrait, the very portrait that hung in the extravagant living room of Rei's grandfather, her caramel eyes wide with wonder, reflecting the embers of the cackling fire. - _This can't be me_. - Aya could never be this beautiful, as she saw herself garmented in shimmering robes, with a tiara that glowed with a light as bright as a halo, roses blooming around her, as the ethereal girl read her Bible in the candlelight; the princess was praying. _–Rei's strict grandfather demanded to see his grandson's girlfriend, so Rei gave a painting of Aya … exactly the way he sees her._

**#33 – Butterfly**

A yellow butterfly fluttered about and daintily perched its little self on the tip of Rei's nose, waking him from his nap, and he gently smiled – _If something so delicate can find the courage to open his ever blue eyes and make them twinkle, why can't she?_

**#34 – Special**

"Rei-pyon had a pretty hard time in college," Ran mentioned at Aya's bachelorette party. "There was no Aya to wait for him after school, give him energy drinks for practice, or no Aya to share naps with. He received thousands of love letters and confessions but he turned them all down." Ran gave her best friend a piercing look. "He may deny it, but he was waiting for you. You're one damn special girl, Aya Hoshino, and everyone loves you. SO GO UP THERE AND FREAKING DANCE ALREADY!"

**#35 – Warning**

Note to one self: Never sneak a bite from Aya's crepes. She will chase you down.

**#36** – **Rain**

Another day as a guest of the radio station, Rei sighed at the drizzling rain he could see through the glass window and quietly groaned at the excruciating sound of thunder. No fan girls were outside with their pestering squeals, and that was to be expected. Rei exited through the back door, feeling the dread creeping up at the thought of being drenched, but then he sees her. _– She was carrying an umbrella, clutching the handle as she warmed her hands, waiting for him._

**#37 – Hidden**

"I love you." – _But you don't trust me._

**#38 – Potter**

Rei was wearing a wizard's hat, along with Aya dressed in a dark velvet cloak and swirling her wand around, as she waiting for the 7th installment of the Harry Potter series. He kept his complaint and sullen apathy inside to avoid getting his head bitten off by the fellow crowd, and just stayed close to the little witch, focusing on keeping her warm as she tried to contain her excitement. It was midnight and Rei was dead on his feet. – _He must've really loved her._

**#39 – Bells**

Aya's giggles that jingled like bells were music to Rei's ears.

**#40 – Happiness**

Mr. Otohata had never seen his son brighten with such emotion on his face as he swung his wife around for a hello, and lovingly kissed her belly that had his future grandchild.

**#41 – Moon**

Aya furiously chased after him after he had thrown her into the lukewarm lake, with Rei smirking as he continued evading her; the moment she got close, he turned around and embraced her, and under the full moon, he gently settled her to the lush grass, and kissed her warm.

**#42 – Hate**

"I don't care whether you love me or not. But don't you dare get in Ran and Tatsukichi's way!" – _Rei is paralyzed by her dangerously bitter eyes that stabbed through him._

**#43 – Candle**

Aya always slept with a candle lit; each time it was a different incense, filling her with a sweet aroma every day. Every night, the fatigued firefighter would return home, and being intoxicated by the angel in his bed, he would carefully wrap his arm around her, and kissing her forehead, inhale deeply the sweet _sweet_ fragrance that was just Aya.

**#44 – Inspiration**

Rei would repeatedly refuse his parents to enter his room – _for it contained countless sketches and paintings of the girl his parents absolutely adored and constantly teased their son about._

**#45 – Game**

She was sweaty and covered in dirt from head to toe as she beamed victoriously at the lively crowd – _Rei's proud smile rivaled the very ray of the golden sun._

**#46 – Coffee**

Rei didn't know when it happened, but the two decided that whenever it drizzle, they would have their date at the bookstore, drinking coffee, chai for Aya, and just reading their favored books comfortably side by side in the sofas. _– Rei liked these simple dates, and it was at that very spot where Rei had given her the engagement ring._

**#47 – Last**

As the doctors told her to count backwards from ten, the last thing she remembered before falling into pitch darkness, was Rei patting her head fondly with such a thoughtful smile. – _I want to __**live**__... I want to see you again._

**#48 – Regret**

Aya felt like collapsing as she timidly rubbed the burning pain on her cheek, and instead laughed tearfully. – _Rei_, a_fter all this, after everything I've done to you… is it okay if I still love you?_

**#49 – Nap**

A way to block out the irritating gibbering of the Bakkaparu was taking a nap on Aya's lap, getting lost at the wonderful feeling of her subconsciously weaving her graceful fingers through his chocolate brown hair.

**#50 – Together**

"I want us to be … _**together**_." He meant it.

--------

Wow. I finished. Would you believe me if I said this took me four days to finish? Well it did! I really had fun making this, so much that I may even do it with other GALS! Couples! Who knows? Just to let you know, some scenes may appear in 'Healer' or 'A Love Story to a Mole'. But not all.

And check out my journal on my profile okay?

I _**demand**_ you to review.

……………

Eh, worth a shot.


End file.
